


Fifty Years Gone

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e21 1969, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: It's been almost fifty years since 1969.





	Fifty Years Gone

That went, Jack thought as he helped Marilyn gather up files, as well as these committee meetings could go.

“General O'Neill?” He looked up to see Senator Arrowood standing there. “could I have a moment? Privately?”

“Sure,” Jack was puzzled but also aware of keeping the committee's favor. “We can use my office.”

*

Jack shut the door behind her, gesturing toward a seat. “Can I get you a coffee?”

“Please, cream and sugar, thank you.”

“So,” he perched on the corner of his desk. “What can I do for you?”

“Disclosure. When you briefed the Senate Armed Forces Committee, I realized that I had met you before. It took me awhile and I had to hunt through a ton of junk back home but I finally found it.” She reached into her bag and pulled out a framed photograph. “Of course, you were just a colonel at the time,” she smiled as she handed him the picture. “And you knew me as Jenny.”

Stunned, Jack looked at the photograph. SG-1, dressed in what Jack called their cool hippie threads, posed in front of a psychedelic bus. “Jenny,” he whispered, finally looking at her. The face had changed, of course, her long dark hair was now long silver hair, intricately braided. But the eyes, those kind brown eyes, were the same. “This is...”

“Unbelievable is probably the correct word.”

“Michael. What about...” She shook her head sadly. “Aw, dammit.”

“When I need to talk to him, I go down to the Wall. It helps.” She said simply.

“After we left?”

“Michael made me promise that I wouldn't just wait for him to come back. So I finished college, went to law school. Then one day, a guy hired me to help him expunge his record. He'd gone to Canada, you see, rather than be drafted. But he couldn't vote or get a federal job. So I took his case and we won and then word got around that I was good at that. I tried to persuade my Senator to propose a bill to change the law and he wouldn't so I decided to become my own Senator. So I ran...”

“And the rest is history.” He started to hand the picture back.

“Keep it, that's your copy. I swore to Samantha I would never show it to anyone but I don't think that matters now. Put it on your desk and if anyone asks, you can just shake your head and say, 'Man, that was some Halloween party!'”

They both laughed as she stood. “Listen, Daniel will be here next week for some budget stuff. Maybe we can get together, have lunch.”

“I'd like that.”

He took her hand. “And then, if you like, we could all go over and say hi to Michael.”

“I'd like that, too.”


End file.
